1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to syringes and is particularly directed to improved syringes for inserting impression material and for simultaneously ,cleaning and drying the sulcus.
2. Prior Art
In taking impressions for bridges, crowns and other dental prostheses, it is necessary for the dentist to meticulously clean the sulcus and the area in which the impression is to be taken and to keep this area clear of blood, saliva, etc. while the impression material is inserted. Traditionally, this requires the dentist to hold the syringe, containing the impression material, in one hand and to hold an air hose or the like in the other hand. However, if the dentist needs a free hand, for example, to use a mirror to view the sulcus, it becomes necessary to have someone assist in performing these tasks. This raises the likelihood of inaccuracy due to human error and increases the cost of the procedure to the patient. Numerous prior art devices have been proposed to overcome these problems. However, many of the prior art devices have been bulky and expensive. Other prior art devices have been difficult to sterilize and maintain, while other prior art devices have simply failed to do the job. Thus, none of the prior art devices have been entirely satisfactory.